Love in Unlikely Places
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: A GinXToshiro story. AU, will have boyxboy, so if you don't like that kind of thing than don't read this.
1. The Date

Love in Unlikely Places

By: Yin-Yang

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the charters. This is for fun only. This will have yoai (boyxboy) so if you don't like don't read. Also don't read if you hate Anti-Momo and Anti-Ichigo than don't read. This my first Bleach story so let me know what needs to be changed. Also this is AU.

Ch.1: The Date

It was half-past eight and a figure sat angst a wall in an alley waiting. You wouldn't be able to see him if it wasn't for the light of a cigarette. The dark covered figure hared the sound of feet on pavement and grinned.

"Your late Shiro-Kun." A fox like grin appeared on the silver haired face at the boys growled. "For the last time Gin don't call me that."

Gin as usually ignored what the shorter boy told him to do and pulled him onto his lap. "Now tell me, my little Snowy-chan, what made you so late?" The blue-white haired sighed. "Well I'm only thirty minters late, but it was Ichigo's fault. I couldn't get ride of him. He wanted to and I quote `I want to take you out for a night on the town when we win the championship game angst Hueco Mundo."

Toshiro smiled when he felt Gin's arms tighten up and a uncharitably growl come up form his throat. Gin hated how he couldn't beat the shit out of this carrot-top. The one problem out of many that came form different school dating.

In fact the only reason why Gin and Toshiro meet was because of Rangiku. Gin's childhood friend, and Toshiro kind of only friend. Speaking of friends. "Hey, how are things with Momo?"

Toshiro's smile vanished just liked the wind. Gin hated that and bite his lips so he wouldn't hurt his little snow angle more. "Ok I guess. she hasn't really talked to me much after she found out I'm gay. Its better. she gotten to smile at me when we are in the same room." Gin know how much that meant to him since he grow up with the girl. And he know how much his little snow angle hurt after he came out to his friends and the girl flipped out, cause she been sure that he liked her.

Before he got a chance to say anything about that Toshiro phone rang and he had to let him go so he could answer it.

-Hello?-

_Hey Shiro! Where are you?!_

-Hey Ichigo. why you want to know?-

_Because we are having a party?_

-Well I can't go.-

_Why?!_

-Cause I have plans.-

_What?_

-Yep-

_Can't you break them?_

-Why?-

_So you can com to the party!_

-Hey Carrot-top. Toshiro doesn't want to be around you. So shut up and let it go-

Toshiro blinked as his phone was taking out of his hands and up to Gin's ears. He turned around so he was straddling his lap as he talked to Ichigo to see if he could here. He couldn't

"Gin Ichimaru. I'm his boy friend. Yes now good-bye."

Gin took the phone away from his ears and turned it off. He smiled and sat up pulling Toshiro up with him. "So you reedy for our date?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya jumped up and hung his boy friend so tight that he lost his breath.

AN: Well there you go.

To all of you out there. I just want to say that I'm trying to come up with a way to finished my other stories so please just bear with me. thanks

yin


	2. School Day

AN: I just want to think everyone who review. Thank you for the comments and suggestions. I really appreciate it. Now on to the story.

Chapter 2:

School Day

'_Why wont it open?! Stupid locker!'_ Toshiro growled. He wasn't in the greatest of moods. First his alarm didn't go off, and while he was getting dressed he saw that Gin left hickeys on his neck. So he had to call Rangiku and see if she could cover them up. His day couldn't get better and it isn't even lunch!

Toshiro let his head rest on the demon locker and if anybody saw him, he looked like he was about to cry. All of a sudden he was pulled into a well padded chest. "Oh poor, poor Shiro-chan. Why didn't you come to me if your locker wasn't being nice? Oh and by the way, the marks are starting to show."

She let him go and stared to work on the locker, who like all the times before work for her, and looked in the mirror and saw that yes the marks were showing. "I'm going to kill that man slowly and painfully."

Rangiku smiled down at her friend. When she saw the small boy she know that he be perfect for Gin. And she was right. After they meet Toshiro would blush every time somebody said Gin's name and her phone almost gotten taken away thinks to all the texts from Gin, telling her that he wanted Siro's number and wondering when he was free. Her most happiest day was when those two got to got together. All of a sudden a sharp pain to her knee brought her back to reality.

Rangiku looked down at her whit-hired friend. "You were off in la-la land. Its time for class." "Oh shot! See you at lunch!" Toshiro shocked his head at his friend before walking to his own class.

"I'm telling you the truth? The guy really said he was Shiro's boyfriend." Students moved out of the way of the Soul Reapers top basketball player. Rukia sighed and looked up to her friend. "Hey Ichigo, ever think that it was a friend of Toshiro?"

That gave to strawberry-blonde a pause. It made sense, Toshiro was a smart kid and he probable know him from one of the advance classes. "So that would mean he would go here. But I've never heard of a Gin Ichimaru before." "Gin?! How did you meet him?"

Both of them turned to look at the older, well gifted women. "I called Toshiro last night and half-way through a guy's voice started to come in and he said his name was Gin. You Know Him?"

Rangiku looked at him for a few minutes before sighing. Why in all the world would Gin do that. She smiled, nodded her head, and left the two younger students staring at her back. _'This day started out so good.'_

AN: Well here you go. Hoped you like it.


	3. Dream in class Nightmare

AN: Hello people!! Sorry about the wait. My computer is being stupid. So without any more delay here is the next chapter.

Dream in class

************************************************************************

"Gin!...Oh...please..stop! Someone could came at any moment." The silver heir teen grinned at the little boy. Gin knew full well that someone could come around that corner. He just didn't care. He also knew that Toshiro didn't care, but was more worried it was one of this so-called friends. "Now, now snowy-chan. Don't tell me you don't like it."

The smaller boy growled. "Weather I like it or not, it still doesn't change the fact that you should stop!" Gin sighed. His eyes opened just a little bit, that if you looked real close you be able to see red. He picked the white hire boy up so they were face to face and leaned in to kiss him when-

"GIN ICHIMARU! WAKE UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" The sliver hire teen shot straight up and if not for his perfect balance would have fallen out of his seat. In front of him stood the teacher, who was glaring at the smiling teen.

"Next time you feel like taking a map don't do it in my class!" Gin nodded his head. The teacher was about to continue on when the bell rang. The fox faced teen was out of his seat and in the hall a second later

"Got caught sleeping again huh?" Gin looked over his shoulder at the smug man who, at least in his mind, get any girl he want. "What about it Aizen?" the captain of the basketball team smiled at him. "I'm just saying that I think you shouldn't be out late if its causing you to fall asleep in class. Could mess up the team."

Gin stared at the man before. "Hey Tousen! Come here a minute will you!" The dark sink boy looked at his friend through his gasses before looking at Azien. "What do you need?" "Captain, says that I shouldn't go out a night cause I fall asleep in classes. Do you think I would live if I told my little snow-bunny that?"

Tousen looked at Gin for a second before he shook his head. "Well Gin he might kill you for the 'snow-bunny' but other than that you might not be able to play for about maybe a month or two." Gin smiled and looked at the captain, only to see he wasn't there. "That guy freaks me out." Tousen nodded.

************************************************************************

Nightmare

************************************************************************

Toshiro kept his head down. Knowing that if he looked up, he will come face to face with Momo. This was a good thing in everyone else eyes. because it meant that that the girl was starting to get over the fact her friend was gay.

It would have been, if it wasn't for what say said. _'You know I don't think you are gay. I think you just said that so people will ignored the fact that you never had a girlfriend. _

He bit his lips and took a glance at the clock 10 minutes left in this class. He almost smiled. If he could get out of here fast he could make it to the parking lot and Rangiku will- Wait a second. Today was Thursday. That meant that he had another class after this and Ran will be in practice.

He looked at the clock again. 5 minutes. _Think Toshiro. How to get away from Momo. That's It. _Toshiro looked at the clock and smiled. He got up and walked out of class and made a break for the bathroom.

He sighed, now all he had to do was to call G-Hold up! Thursday Gin had basketball practice. The little teen beat his head up angst the wall. WHY?! WHY?! Why did the both have practice on the same day.

He took out his phone and hoped that they didn't star early.

+Yes?+

_Gin_

+Toshiro? What's up?+

_Do you think you can come pike me up?_

+Why? Did something happen?+

_Momo._

He didn't get to say anything more since Gin cut him off.

+I'll be right there. You just come on out.+

Toshiro smiled to himself. He was lucky to have a such a great boy friend. He text Rangiku and told her Gin picked him up and not to worry about it. Next he took a deep breath and walked out of the room ready to face the devil named Momo.

************************************************************************

there you go hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter

************************************************************************

Untitled

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"When did the kid become more important than the team?" Gin looked at the captain. To every one else his smile was the same. But Tousen saw how forced it was. He knew the moment Gin Picked his phone up Toshiro was the only thing in his mind, since the tiny teen had classes in the after noon. And that Rangiku picked him up after. So the dark skin teen was worry about what happen since his silver hire friend was go to pick him up.

"Listen Toshiro not feeling good and Ran is at practice. So I'm going to go get him then come back for practice. It doesn't star for few hours anyway. I'll be back." Gin didn't let anyone say anything else as he walked for the room.

Gin's mind was going crazy with thoughts. He knew the boy stay late for advance classes and rode home with Rangiku every day and Thursday he stay for two classes. He never missed one. Never let anything come before his studies, even Gin came after. So to have to call him meant something really upset him. And to think the problem was a girl. Momo. Just from hearing about her he knew she was no good.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Toshiro crept along the wall quite as a mouse. He looked every way and didn't see the purple hire girl. Maybe she already left. That would be so great. The tiny white hire teen walked the doors and into someone chest. He bit his lip and step back hoping it was Gin. But no Gin's chest wasn't that soft. He looked up and meet the eyes of Ichicgo.

"Hey Shiro. What's up?" He smiled and tried to grasp the boy for a hug, but being small had its avenges. Toshiro duck around the taller boy and grin at him. "Ok. waiting on my ride." The strawberry orange nodded than frown. "I thought Ran had practice."

The white hire teen nodded "She dose. Someone else picking me up." He was really hoping the taller one would get it that is 'someone else' was his boyfriend, but it looks like it was not. "Why don't I stay till they get here?" Ichicgo didn't wait for an answer just sat down. _Great not only is Gin mad about Momo, he is going to get pissed about this. _

"Shiro-Kun!" Know that old saying speak of the devil and he will appear? Its true. "There you are! I was looking for you." The tiny teen froze and glance up the steps and there she was coming down. "Hey Momo." the boy would never admit it out loud but he was scared of her. She came down, nodded to the orange hired one and turn to face Toshiro. _Where are you Gin. _Momo opened her mouth to say "Yo! Snowy-chan! You coming or going to talk to your friends? I don't got all day you know!"

All three of them turned and saw a tall silver hired teen at the door of a black BMW X6. Each of them all had different reaction. Toshiro smiled, Momo stared, and Ichicgo glared, waiting for Shrio to go off about the name. "I'm coming!" Both of the teens were shocked. Toshiro didn't say anything about the name to the stranger when he jumps one Rangiku, his best friend.

Momo yelled out to stop them. "Hey who are you and how do you know Toshiro?" The teen grin back at her. "Gin and I'm his boy friend." With that the smiling teen got in the car and drove away.

Momo stared after it. That was the guy who made, in her mind, Shiro gay. Ichicgo sat there in a stupid pose. He now knew that there was no way he could compete with the tiny teens boyfriend. And for some reason he got the feeling that if he tried, he would end up dead.

************************************************************************

two chapters in one day go me.


	5. Chapter 5

Gin looked over at his little snow dragon, who had his head down. He sighed, what was going on in the boys mind, he never know. As he stop at a red light a soft snore met his ears. Hidden crimson eyes jumped over to Toshiro, the small teen was asleep. Must have been tried out over the stress of the day.

His ever present small became softer, nicer, and less creepy. Gin still remembers the day he met the white haired boy. That was the day he know, he had fallen in love, like love at first sight. _More like love at first fight. _No matter how far they come from that day, it still made a warm feeling come to his chest. It wasn't like anything the tall teen felt before. And every day since then, that warm feeling grows stronger each day he was with the teen.

**Flashback**

**It felt like hell. Not like the fire, but more like the heat of it. Very uncomfortable, and to be sitting in the park under the sun, with pants, not shorts, made Gin a very unhappy camper. Ranguki was late, not that he was surprise it happen before. But how dare her, calling him at an ungodly hour on this Saturday morning to meet her at the park, then not show. **

**Gin was very tempted to get up and leave, show her, when he heard the red-haired, big busted women scream out his name.**

"**GIN! I am so sorry about making you late, but Shiro's grandma wouldn't let him come without dressing for summer." Gin laughed, his smile gorwing bigger, at the women's voice. **

"**Ranguki you make it sound like I was dress for winter. Which I wasn't, grandma just doesn't know what the new style is this day and age." That was a voice he never heard. A mix between a child's voice and a man's voice, innocence yet sultry. **

**In view came a women wearing short skirt and a shirt that had only the three bottom buttons down, cause there was no way in hell that Ranguki was going to be able to button it all the way, and a short, almost elementary size, kid, who was wearing a HIM shirt with tight pants. Very hot, very, very jail-bait. **

"**Hey Ran. Who's the kid?" **

"**I am not a kid! I'm fifteen!"**

**Gin's smile got bigger, if that was even possible. So the boy was a three years younger than him. Nice. **

"**Oh is that so, will I'm very sorry snowy-chan, I didn't mean to call you a kid when crealy you are not one."**

"**What did you just call me?! My name is not **_**snowy-chan, **_**its Toshiro Hitsugaya! You better remember it fox-face!"**

_**Fox-face? **_** Well that was new. Nobody ever called him that before. A glance a Ran told him that this was the norm for the short teen. Gin laughed out loud, he liked his boy, didn't give in and wasn't faired of him. **_**What a nice treat. I have to think Ran for bring this beauty along.**_

"**Well Toshiro Hitsugaya may name is Gin Ichimaru, it is a pleasure to meet you." **

**And with that Gin picked up Shiro's hand and kissed it, watch with amusing as the boy blushed. The said boy growled when he saw the amusing on the taller teen's face, as he pulled his hand away with a "Don't touch me with my constant." The silver haired teen laughed again.**

**All while this was happening Ranguki was off to the side lines, with a small smile on her face. She know it. Right when she met the boy she know he would be perfect for Gin. His strict, on task, work before fun, would bring balance out Gin's party life style. **_**I love being right.**_

A/N: Hey I know it's been a loooong time since I updated, but been busy with school. I had college classes over the summer, then school started up, and then had more college classes come up, but me not going to bore you with my problems. I'm going to start to come back with my stores. Just a little FYI Devil's lover is just not working for me, if anybody wants to take over or have it come back e-mail me for more info. I will post a list on my bio with more news about it, in the next couple of days. So be on the lookout. This chapter is deacted to _the sin of envy _who, that for some reason made me want to come back. So think you!

Yang


End file.
